Spy Smasher Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Tigress | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Forte | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = America-Smasher's Air Raid | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Admiral Corby Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler4_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker4_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle4 = The Mystery of the Eye | Synopsis4 = At his home, Virginia sportsman Alan Armstrong receives a call from Eve Corby, in New York City, warning him that “The Eye” has struck again, that her father has been threatened, and that she thinks she knows who … The call is cut off. Alan changes clothes, goes outside, scales the wall of his very tall building, which seems to be a high-rise apartment in a big city, reaches the roof, and there on a nearby but even taller rooftop, is the Gyrosub, moored in plain sight. He gets himself to it, takes off, and flies to New York City. Meanwhile in a strange room, Eve Corby wakes up, tied to a table, and taunted and gloated over by a weird figure, The Eye, who then leaves the room and sends three henchmen to Admiral Corby’s house, to slay him. Spy Smasher lands the Gyrosub on the yard, vaults a fence, and sneaks into the house, just as the hit team is roughing up old Corby. Spy Smasher bursts into the room and beats down all three thugs, while Corby calls the cops. Spy Smasher leaves thru the window and scales another very tall wall, in what looks like a big city, then is back in the wooded grounds of Admiral Corby’s estate, where he changes clothes again, and returns to talk to the admiral, just as the cops are taking away the killers. Corby is worried that Eve has been kidnapped, and shows Alan a signed note, directing him to meet The Eye at the old mill, on Saturday at midnight. Alan tells him to go to the meet-up, hinting broadly that Spy Smasher will show up also, then a few minutes later Spy Smasher himself shows up to reassure Corby of the same thing. Meanwhile at his hideout, The Eye is annoyed to learn that his kill team (that he sent to whack the guy he’s supposed to meet on Saturday) has been busted. But he has more schemes afoot; his henchies drag in Lieutenant Johnson, an earlier abductee, who has been starved and beaten and brainwashed for at least three weeks now. The Eye puts Johnson under a hypnotic spell and barks out question after question, about several new weapons systems, but Johnson’s memory is fried, and it’s no use, so The Eye hypnotically orders him to die, and he does. Saturday night arrives, and Admiral Corby shows up at the old mill, and gets ambushed by The Eye and three thugs, in an open car. Right up front The Eye announces that he’s going to get some secrets from Corby, then kill him and his daughter. Spy Smasher leaps out of a nearby tree and starts beating down some thugs, while The Eye grabs the admiral and makes his getaway. But Spy Smasher chases him, catches him, and punches him out. Corby’s got a gun, and he holds the three henchmen at bay until the police arrive, while Spy Smasher goes to find Eve, free her, and get her safely home. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Admiral Corby Antagonists: * ** six or more thugs Other Characters: * Lt. Johnson Locations: * Alan Armstrong's Virginia residence * Admiral Corby's New York residence Vehicles: * | Notes = * In "The Eye," Alan Armstrong's elegant estate and Admiral Corby's also-elegant estate are both shown as their usual well-landscaped selves, but each house is also, for one panel apiece, shown as a tall building in a crowded city, with Spy Smasher scaling the outside of it. * Also appearing in this issue of Spy Smasher were: ** Chubby, by Tom McNamara ** Private Ward: "The War Games" by Bill Ward | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Spy Smasher #2, Winter 1941 }}